


Graduation

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is just a cute fluffy idea that i had about how James might have proposed to Lily! Check it out! *first fic*





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** i own absolutely nothing!

**Authors Note:** This is a really really random idea that i had for a story and its kinda the first one that ive posted and i would really appreciate some reviews so that i can improve my writing. Please please please REVIEW i would be really grateful and i dont mind flames!!! 

**Graduation**

**by Crimson_Angel**

He stepped up to the podium type thing looking absolutely gorgeous as usual. Almost every girl was looking at him with rapt attention and thinking “too bad he’s taken.” It was required that all graduating seventh years made a speech. When he spoke everyone was hanging on to his every word and the girls were lost in their daydreams about him. 

 

Only one girl wasn’t really paying attention, Lily Evans, instead of watching her boyfriend of 18 months speak was quietly counting down the hours for this whole thing to be over so that she would finally be free of school. 

 

It’s not that she hated school she was one of the best student’s in her year she just couldn’t wait to be out of there so she could get on with her life. Lily was probably the most sought after girl in the school and no wonder she was beautiful with her dazzling green eyes perfectly done makeup and straight dark red hair that went just past her shoulders. 

 

She turned to the left and saw her friend Sirius Black staring up at James Potter, His best friend and Lily’s boyfriend and looking really bored. On His left sat Lily’s other friend Katherine. 

 

Lily’s mind wandered off again and she found herself thinking about how she and James had first gotten together. It was a very funny story actually. She had hated him since their very first year at Hogwarts. James on the other hand had been asking Lily out since the second he had laid eyes on her. After six years of saying no Lily had finally relented and of course they ended up falling in love. 

 

James appeared to be done and was just starting to walk off when he turned around and said “oh and before I forget, Lily Marie Evans.” 

 

Lily sat up straight at the sound of her whole name. Only her mother called her that and she hated her mother. What the hell was James on about? He was so going to be in trouble for that later.

 

 “Will you marry me?”

 

 Lily uttered a sort of half scream before she really registered what was happening, then with only a seconds hesitation she leapt up onto her chair and very uncharacteristically shouted: “Yes!!!!!!!!!” 

 

James smiled and said, “Thanks love.” 

 

Lily jumped off her seat pushed through to the row and ran up to meet him in the isle. She leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. Everyone was watching but she didn’t care, she was so ecstatic she could probably even have spoken to her mother at that moment, and that was saying something! 


End file.
